1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic component having excellent reliability, while having thinned external electrodes, by reducing thickness deviations in the external electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic products have been reduced in size, multilayer ceramic electronic components have also been required to be reduced in size, yet have a large capacity.
Thus, various methods have been attempted to make dielectric layers and internal electrodes thinner and increasingly multilayered, and recently, multilayered ceramic electronic components in which an increased amount of thinned dielectric layers are laminated have been fabricated.
In addition, since external electrodes have also been required to be thinned, potentially causing a problem in which a plating solution infiltrates into a chip therethrough, it is difficult to reduce the size of the multilayer ceramic electronic component.
In particular, when the thickness of external electrodes is not uniform, the possibility of the plating solution infiltrating a thinner portion thereof is further increased, resulting in a failure to secure reliability.
Thus, in a case in which a high capacitance product is small, the shape of external electrodes thereof is of critical importance.